


Schicksalsentscheidung

by Servena



Category: Bolitho - Alexander Kent
Genre: Erwähnung der Todesstrafe, Fateful decision, Gen, Homosexuality, Homosexualität, Illegal Activities, Illegale Aktivitäten, Not Canon Compliant, Schicksalsentscheidung, Vom Canon abweichend, death penalty mentioned
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: Martyn seufzte. „Es gab in diesem Etablissement keine Frauen, Richard.“





	

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für die Sommerchallenge 2016.

„…und Midshipman Keens wurde von Offizier Atkins in einem einschlägigen Etablissement in London aufgegriffen“, schloss der erste Offizier Marty Dancer seinen Bericht über die letzten Vorkommnisse ab.  „Da müsste irgendwo ein Bericht sein.“ Er gestikulierte in Richtung des Papierstapels auf dem Schreibtisch, über den sich Richard Bolitho, der Kapitän und sein bester Freund, soeben beugte.

„Bekomme ich jetzt jedes Mal einen Bericht, wenn man einen meiner Männer vor dem Auslaufen in einem Bordell findet?“, fragte dieser irritiert, ohne aufzusehen.

Martyn seufzte. Manchmal musste man ihm ein bisschen auf die Sprünge helfen. „Es gab da keine Frauen, Richard.“

„Was?“ Er sah von der Liste über die an Bord genommenen Lebensmittel auf, die er soeben hatte quittieren wollen. „Oh.“ Er legte die Feder beiseite und begann den Papierstapel zu durchsuchen, bis er Atkins‘ Bericht in den Händen hielt und überflog. Dann lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Der Bericht ist eindeutig.“

„Sollte er in England dafür vor Gericht gestellt werden, kann er immer noch gehängt werden“, erinnerte Martyn ihn.

Richard drehte nachdenklich die Feder zwischen den Fingern. „Keens hat einen Konteradmiral zum Vater und ist dazu noch sehr jung, dazu wird es wohl nicht kommen.“

„Es könnte seine Karriere zerstören“, gab Martyn zu bedenken.

„Bis jetzt war er ja eigentlich ganz vielversprechend“, murmelte Richard und blätterte im Logbuch. „Keine Beschwerden von seinen Vorgesetzten.“

„Außerdem sehen wir England frühestens in ein paar Monaten wieder, bis dahin würde er hier in Erwartung seines Verfahrens schmoren. Und dann wird uns ein neuer Midshipman zugewiesen, mit dem wir wahrscheinlich nochmal ganz von vorne anfangen können.“

Richard legte das Logbuch beiseite und schwieg.

„Ich bin mir sicher, das war alles nur ein bedauerliches Missverständnis“, fügte Martyn wagemutig hinzu.

Sein Freund  seufzte und hielt ihm das Schriftstück hin. „Jetzt nimm schon den verdammten Bericht, Martyn.“

Er nahm das Blatt Papier entgegen und trat hinüber zu der Kerze, die in einer Laterne brannte. Dann sahen sie beide mit einer gewissen Befriedigung dabei zu, wie Midshipman Keens Gerichtsverfahren wegen Sodomie in Flammen aufging.


End file.
